


Life on a loop

by HolyHannigram



Series: Pinterest Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas is comforting, Dean is confused, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, pinterest prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHannigram/pseuds/HolyHannigram
Summary: Dean is stuck in an infinite loop of boring every day life. Soon enough he starts to question everything about this mundane existence but will his questions lead to things he doesn't want to hear?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Pinterest Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637485
Kudos: 2





	Life on a loop

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little series of drabbles based on prompts I found on Pinterest.

Just like every other day he wakes up at seven AM, get’s in the shower, get’s dressed and then goes to work at Bobby’s auto shop. Work is the same boring routine; work on cars, take lunch, work on more cars and then go home to his tiny two bedroom apartment where he greets Cas; his husband of three years with a smile and a kiss. It’s repetitive and Dean can just feel himself becoming tired of the same old same old every single day. Why he thought that his thirty second birthday would be any different he has no idea. 

The morning passes just like every other morning so far. No Happy Birthdays, no difference whatsoever. So he doesn’t even give the event a second thought. Instead he just brushes it off and goes on with his normal daily routine. It isn’t until the day after his birthday that he realizes that something is very wrong about this situation. A feeling of unease settles in his gut as he steps out of his usual shower and steps in front of the fogged up bathroom mirror. Taking one still slightly damp hand he wipes the condensation from the reflective glass and looks at his face.

Thirty two years old and he still looks exactly like he did at twenty. Most people would have developed at least a wrinkle or a longer beard; God knows he hasn’t picked up a razor since his twentieth birthday. The thought twists something deep inside of him; as if a memory is trying to escape but can’t quite claw its way to the surface of his mind. With a small grunt of frustration he finishes drying himself with the same white towel as always and throws on his clothes. 

As he walks down the stairs and greets Cas with a single good morning kiss there’s only one thing on his mind. Why the hell wasn’t he aging? Come to think of it, nobody else around him seems to be getting any older either. Something is going on and he absolutely has to get to the bottom of it; but no matter how hard he tries he can’t make himself bring it up just yet, so he finishes off his black coffee and heads out the door for yet another boring day of work. 

By the time he gets home that afternoon his mind isn’t any clearer. If anything the question has only become more nagging in his head. It’s all he could think about while fixing the same old cars and eating the same mundane lunch. Maybe that’s why when he walks into his apartment and see’s Cas sitting in his usual spot on the couch watching trash television he knows that it’s now or never. He has to ask; get his answers before he becomes so lost in his daily life that he forgets the question even existed.

Dean takes a deep breath and steps forwards, giving Cas the usual kiss and greeting that he does every single day, but this time instead of heading to the kitchen for a cold beer he moves over to sit beside Castiel on the couch; his brow crinkled in distress as he thinks about how exactly he’s going to explain what he wants to know. For years they’ve done the same thing over and over again. How is it that Cas never noticed or got bored with the whole thing? The man in question is sitting beside him, his stare so intense and concerned that it makes Dean squirm in his seat.

“Cas...have you ever noticed that every day we do the exact same thing? Over and over again down to what we have for lunch? Or that no matter how many years pass neither one of us; or the people around us get any older? Hell, we should have at least one wrinkle or sign of getting older by now. My face hasn’t changed since I turned twenty. Most of the time I wouldn’t complain but I feel like something's off.”

The tilt to Castiel’s head and the slight lift of his lips is off putting, making Dean subconsciously move a little further away. His husband chuckles as if he’s thought of something funny but doesn’t look away from Dean’s face with his piercing blue eyes. Those eye’s used to be Dean’s favorite thing in the world, but right now they seemed menacing, like they’re holding some secret that could change his life forever. The next words that leave Castiel’s lips aren’t any better, if anything they’re worse. 

“That’s because you’re in a coma, Dean.”

The entire world screeches to a halt around him as his brain works to make sense of the words. A coma? He can’t be in a coma. This has to be some kind of sick joke that his husband is using to get some kind of revenge on him. What had he done this time? Leave his dirty towel on the floor? 

“Haha, really funny, Cas. I’m being serious. If you don’t wanna hear it all you have to do is say so. No need for stupid jokes that make no sense.”

“Wake up, Dean. It’s just a coma. You have to wake up. If not you’ll be trapped here forever. Living this same boring life with the same boring people. Wake up, Wake up, WAKE UP!!!”

Cas’ scream causes him to flinch back so hard that he tumbles off of the couch. Slowly his surroundings start to fade; becoming transparent and then disappearing completely. One by one everything in their apartment leaves, making it only he and Cas that remain in the white space. When he looks up at his husband this time his green eyes are wide and afraid. Nothing makes sense anymore, yet it all feels like it’s falling into place. Eventually Cas starts to fade too, a small confident smile on his face as he lifts a hand to wave goodbye.

“Wait! Cas, don’t go! I don’t want to do this alone, I love you, please don’t leave me.” 

His words fall on air, Castiel is gone and Dean is left alone in this vast empty span of white. There’s a fear gripping tightly to his chest as echoes of something reach his ears, surrounding him like a blanket of comotion. What is he supposed to do now? The disembodied voices start to become clearer; certain things reaching him so that he can fully understand what they’re saying. 

“Wake up, Dean. You have to wake up.”

“If you don’t wake up the doctors are going to pull the plug, come on man.’

“Come on, baby, I know you’re in there somewhere. All you gotta do is follow my voice, break free.”

The words repeat until they get louder and louder. Too loud, as if they’re about to wiggle into his brain and crack his skull open from the inside. His hands come up to cover his ears but it’s no use. Already his hands have started to fade as well, the invisible force taking over his entire body until there’s nothing left. 

A deep, desperate gasp pulls from his lips as he sits up like a bolt of lightning; his eye’s panicked and scanning the room as if a threat is going to be looming in one of the dark corners, ready to jump out at him. That’s when he notices the sterile atmosphere and the stiff white blanket draped from his chest to his feet. Immediately he recognizes this place as a hospital and right now there are three concerned people at his bedside and their hands are touching him as if he’s some kind of prized sheep. 

“C-Cas? Sam? B-Bobby? Where the hell am I?”

“You’re okay, Dean. Could one of you please go and get the doctor?”

That voice he would know anywhere, even if he weren’t looking at the angel it belongs to right in the eye as he speaks. Cas’ attention never leaves him as he slowly rubs reassuring circles on the center of Dean’s back.

“You’ve been in a coma, Dean. You were on your way to Sam’s graduation and were hit by a drunk teenager. The doctors didn’t think you were going to make it...to be honest none of us did. You were out for three months. By all means, you should be brain dead by now.”

A coma, he had been in a coma...then why does he feel like he’s missing something, forgetting someone?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> It occurs to you in the shower that you've just turned 32 and haven't gotten a single wrinkle. None of your family members have aged past a certain point- even your dog should be long gone by now. You tell your friends and she just laughs incredulously and says; "You're in a coma, dumbass."


End file.
